Newcomer
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Si Pendatang baru yang memikat hati Petra memberikan nomor teleponnya. Untuk Levi Song Fest 2016


Petra senang. Hari ini, dia sudah puas berkeliling kota sendirian. Pasar, perpustakaan, landmark, taman, sampai sejumlah sekolah dan pusat perbelanjaan habis dijajalnya dari pagi hingga menjelang sore seperti saat ini. Petra tidak penasaran lagi. Setelah hampir satu tahun merantau untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan hanya tahu jalan ke kamar kos, sekolah, dan minimarket, akhirnya Petra sudah tahu seisi kota. Petra tidak akan di cap lagi sebagai anak kampung oleh si maniak, Hange Zoe.

Langit hampir gelap saat Petra akhirnya sampai di halte bis di dekat mall di pusat kota. Petra menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya sampai ke kawasan kos-kosannya. Haltenya sepi. Hanya ada Petra sendiri di sini.

Petra membungkuk dan memijit betisnya yang lelah. Seharian berjalan-jalan meski menggunakan sepatu kets tetap membuat kakinya pegal.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Dari sudut mata Petra bisa ia lihat sebuah koper hitam di dekat kaki berbalut ripped jeans si laki-laki yang barusan bertanya padanya. Sepatu boot yang dikenakan laki-laki itu kotor, ada sedikit lumpur di sana. Sepertinya habis berkeliling di sekitar taman yang semalam diguyur hujan yang cukup lebat.

"Tentu!" Petra menyahut sembari mendongak.

Dan perhatiannya segera jatuh pada wajah tampan lelaki itu. Matanya yang tajam, ekspresinya yang tinggi, rambut hitam mengkilap yang ditimpa cahaya senja, membuat Petra mengedipkan mata tidak percaya. Perawakannya kecil tapi jaket kulit yang dikenakannya membuat lelaki itu jadi lebih mempesona. Petra segera jatuh hati pada lelaki itu.

 _Oh, Tuhan, dia sungguh tampan._

* * *

 **A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

" **Newcomer"**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama. Fanfiksi ini mengambil prompt dari lagunya Carly R. Jepsen, Call Me Maybe. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Lelaki itu duduk di sebelah Petra, meletakkan tasnya di antara ia dan Petra, menciptakan distansi yang membuat bibir Petra mengerucut tak senang. Namun, Petra tidak diam. Sesekali Petra mencuri pandang pada laki-laki itu dari ekor matanya lalu merona kala mata pria itu bertemu dengan netranya yang kecokelatan.

Ah, Petra jadi malu! Ditatap dingin sama orang ganteng macam dia justru membuat Petra ingin meleleh saja sekalian.

"Uhm... kau orang baru, ya?" Petra iseng membuka percakapan, menghapus hening yang menjerat keduanya.

"Begitulah," jawab laki-laki itu datar dengan suara baritonenya yang membuat Petra hanyut mendengarnya. Mata laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menatap Petra dan hanya terfokus pada lalu-lalang kendaraan dan orang-orang di depan mereka.

"..."

Petra kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Petra harus bicara apa lagi coba? Laki-laki yang sekali lihat jelas kelihatan tipe-tipe lelaki dingin dan tak banyak omong itu harus diajak bicara apa lagi coba?

Alih-alih menahan diri agar tidak menjerit, Petra menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Demi apapun ia malu gara-gara sudah bertanya tadi!

Decit ban terdengar. Petra menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya, bis yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga. Petra berdiri dari bangku halte di saat yang sama saat lelaki di sampingnya juga turut bangkit dan mengambil tasnya. Keduanya berjalan bersamaan menuju pintu bis dan bahu mereka bertubrukan tanpa sengaja. Hampir saja Petra tersungkur karena terdorong tas besarnya lelaki. Namun, tangan lelaki itu menahan Petra jauh sebelum gadis itu terjatuh.

"Tasku kebesaran. Jadi, kau boleh duluan," katanya, tidak melepaskan tangan Petra dari tangannya. Jantung Petra berdegup kencang. Petra sesak napas. Wajah Petra rasanya panas. Petra ingin pingsan rasanya. "Naik," kata laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ba-baik!"

Petra buru-buru naik dan menggesek kartu bisnya, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk menenangkan jantungnya dan menetralkan warna wajahnya yang tadi sekilas dilihatnya dari spion dalam bis jelas-jelas berwarna merah.

Petra duduk di bangku paling belakang di bis. Tak lama berselang, lelaki itu duduk lagi di sampingnya.

"Aku Levi," Lelaki itu, Levi, mengulurkan tangannya setelah meletakkan tasnya di sampingnya, tidak lagi menggunakan benda itu untuk menciptakan distansi di antara mereka. "Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Petra melotot. Tak menyangka akan berkenalan dengan orang ganteng macam Levi.

"Petra! Namaku Petra Ral! A-aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu," Petra menyahut semangat.

Ini sebuah kemajuan, kawan! Cuma dari tatapan saja sampai bisa kenalan. Ini namanya kemajuan besar yang singkat!

Petra masih sibuk menenangkan diri, sadar kalau tadi dia itu terlalu berlebihan menanggapi ajakan berkenalan Levi. Sementara itu, Levi melirik keluar jendela, melihat landmark kota Sina yang megah.

"Itu apa?" Levi mencolek lengan Petra dan bertanya.

"Y-ya?"

"Itu," Levi menunjuk landmark tersebut. "Besar sekali. Itu apa?"

"Oh, itu landmark kota. Monumen perjuangan kota ini setelah berhasil melawan negara sebelah—Titan," jelas Petra.

"Hmm, pasti pertarungan yang besar,"

"Tidak ada keberhasilan tanpa pertarungan yang besar, sekalipun jalan diplomasi," kata Petra bijak, mengundang senyum samar di bibir Levi.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak soal kota ini,"

"Kebetulan mahasiswi di program studi perencanaan kota, mungkin," Petra tertawa kecil.

"Aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan. Kebetulan, aku baru sampai di kota ini."

"O-oh. Selamat datang di kota Sina, kalau begitu!" sambut Petra lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh pinjam ponselmu?"

"T-tentu!" Petra merogoh tasnya, mengambil ponselnya, dan menyerahkan pada Levi. "Ponselmu habis baterai, ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Levi sembari mengetik sesuatu di ponsel Petra sebelum menyerahkannya kembali ke gadis itu. "Itu nomor teleponku. Kalau kau punya waktu kosong, mungkin kau bisa telepon aku untuk mengajak aku keliling kota ini."

Izinkan Petra terbang sekarang juga.

 **The End**


End file.
